


Love and Sex in the Time of The Prince Regent

by orphan_account



Category: Timeless (TV 2016), Timeless AU- The Governor's Daughter
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flynn and Lucy elope, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, deleted scenes of smut, lots of sex while secretly married, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an off-shoot of "The Governor's Daughter".  This collection of ficlets chronicles Lucy and Flynn's clandestine love making while secretly married.





	1. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after they elope, Flynn and Lucy get a little distracted by taking a bath and exploring Lucy's body. 
> 
> Note: In this AU Flynn is a virgin until Lucy and Flynn get married (and Lucy has only been with Octavia and Flynn in a romantic sense)... So, he has a lot of curiosity and a lot to learn. takes place around 1811. They married at Gretna Green in Scotland. 
> 
> Flynn will certainly get the hang of all this.

 

                                                   

* * *

 

Lucy woke the next morning with Garcia holding her close, and a tender ache between her thighs. Remembering the night before, she turned to her husband and admired him as he slept peacefully. It had been a hectic last four days- and Lucy couldn’t believe that it had all led to this. She and Garcia Flynn were in Scotland, having just eloped the night before. Remembering her ailing mother, she decided to get up, bathe and dress. Finding her chemise on the floor, she put it on and then started to put the rest of the dress on. 

“What are you doing?” Garcia asked sleepily. Lucy turned to find him sitting up, smiling at her. 

“I am going to get water for a bath. I think I should wash...” She smiled shyly. They had exerted themselves quite a bit last night, and it certainly was evident. At that, Garcia got up and began to get dressed.  

“I will do that for you, dear wife.” he said sweetly, as he leaned in for a kiss, “Now, please go lie back down. I will fetch water, heat and fill the bath.”  

“Why thankyou, love,” Lucy said, smiling. She waited until there was water heating- as it came to a boil, she poured it into the tub. Once the bath was full and at a tolerable temperature, she shed her chemise, and slipped in, “Garcia, would you like to join me?”  

The man seemed taken aback by the offer. In truth, they both needed a bath... and well, Lucy couldn’t get enough of seeing him naked, honestly. Last night had been amazing- truthfully it had been better than she expected. Other wives that she knew always told her that the first time would hurt, that she would bleed, that she would cry.  

However, she didn’t bleed, and the pain involved had been pleasant. The only tears she had shed were tears of love and passion. She didn’t understand what those women had meant. Perhaps they weren’t doing it right? Because Lucy had had nothing but a pleasurable experience.  

As she ran the soap over her leg, Garcia walked over, “is that what you want? To take a bath with your husband?” He asked sweetly.  

“Well, we both need one... so might as well?”  

After a moment, he began to undress. As he sank into the tub, Lucy slid over to him and kissed him slowly, deliberately, and deeply.  

“Lucy, may I...” he cleared his throat awkwardly, as Lucy gave him a questioning look, “May I wash you?”  

“Of course, Garcia.” she smiled, handing him the soap.  

Garcia was gentle as he washed her hair, her back, her arms. Prompting her to stand, he continued to caress her stomach, legs and between her thighs with the soap. Once she sat back down, he washed each foot. Before Lucy could even ask to reciprocate, he was washing himself. When they were both done, he got out first and dried himself off. Grabbing fresh towels, he assisted Lucy in doing the same.  

“Was last night... was it painful for you, Lucy?” Garcia asked as he tied her corset.  

“No... It wasn’t. I found it quite pleasurable, actually.” she smiled at his proud expression. “Was it good for you?” 

“It was perfect, Lucy.”  

The look he gave her after that was smoldering... Suddenly, Lucy felt an ache between her legs- and she wanted him. Flinging her arms around him, she kissed him hard on the mouth. The man groaned as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Laying her down, he hovered above her.  

“Lucy... I want to see you, is that okay?”  

“See me? Garcia, I’m right here...”  

“No, I mean, you're...” instead of continuing with words, he reached down and cupped her center.  

“Oh... um... well, yes. That’s fine.” Lucy answered, biting her lip, “You know, you can do more than just  _see_  it.”  

“Really?” he asked, clearly intrigued.  

Lucy merely nodded, then her husband crawled off the bed. Pulling her hips to the edge of the bed, he spread her legs wide, and puffed a warm breath on her center, causing her to gasp. For a bit, his touches were tentative, experimental.  

He started by setting his lips to her as if he was kissing her lips. That felt quite good. As heat and arousal gathered, Lucy started to whine and lean into his mouth. Removing his lips, he pressed two fingers against her labia- sparks shot through her. 

With a satisfied chuckle, Garcia used his fingers to part her lips- Lucy looked down to find him, head cocked to the side, staring at her sex with an inquisitive expression.  

“Not what you expected?” she asked, somewhat nervous that he wouldn’t appreciate her, or that he would find it ugly.  

“I’m sorry,” he blushed, “there is just more to it than I thought there would be.” 

“You can ask questions if you’d like,” Lucy said with a slight chuckle.  

“Okay,” he smiled, as he kissed her knee. Noticing her gasp, he continued to kiss up her leg, and into the hollow of her thigh. When she began to whine, he continued on the other side. “Hmm... Interesting. It swells with arousal.”  

 _“Uh, huh.”_ she moaned. He had been breathing on her as he spoke.  

“What’s this?” he asked as he pressed a finger to her clit. That made Lucy let out a moan, as she arched her back involuntarily. In a devilish tone, he murmured, “ _Hmmm... I_ _’m_ _going to remember that.”_   

“You should. That is a very important part...”  

With his new-found knowledge, he set his tongue to her clit and inserted a finger. When Lucy began to shutter, and flex her hips to try to get him to go deeper, he put in another finger. Picking up the pace, he continued, until Lucy was almost crying out.  

As she began to tighten around him, he closed his lips around her clit and sucked hard- making her fall apart, as she cried and laughed in euphoria. 

After she came down from her orgasm, she sat up and pulled at Garcia’s hands. 

“After that, you deserve a reward,” she announced, kissing him and pulling him onto the bed. After she directed him to lie down, she perched herself on his hips and began to kiss him wildly. Sitting up, he wrapped his arm around her back, and they kissed deeply.  

Slowly, she leaned back to gently grab his cock. Stroking him lightly, he easily filled with desire.  Letting go of him, Lucy adjusted herself so that she could sink onto him, as she did so, he seemed overwhelmed, breathing heavily against her chest. Once their coupling was underway, she slowly rocked her hips against him.  

Laying him down, she took control, pulling up until there was just an inch left of him inside her and then quickly descending. She did this faster and faster until she started to lose her rhythm. When Garcia noticed, he hugged her tight and began to thrust into her.  

Slowly, his hands went from hugging her, to spanning her ass. As he squeezed each cheek Lucy cried out in pleasure. She came as she kissed his neck and had her hands in his hair. With just two more thrusts, he spilled inside of her. Holding him close, they kissed until he softened inside her. 


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Flynn do it in the carriage... 
> 
> I think Lucy is trying to avoid something...

“Come back with me?” Lucy asked, “just for a minute?”  

“Lucy, we really-” 

And then she was kissing him, while she climbed into his lap, she began to unbutton his jacket.  

“Look,” she whispered in his ear, “if we have to pretend to not be together... we might as well have fun keeping it a secret, don’t you think?”  

Her voice was a low and sultry hum in his ear, and he could already feel its effect on his lap. With a groan, Flynn relented.   

“Okay, but then we are going right to your house, understood?” 

 _“Yes, sir,”_ Lucy said, clearly enjoying the illusion of Flynn putting his foot down.  

As they climbed into the carriage, Flynn was reminded of the night they went to the ball. He had almost kissed Lucy for the first time here... but, he had changed his mind in the last second.  

“Can I kiss you, Lucy?” he asked, feeling nostalgic- that was the question he had asked that night... As he sat in the seat, Lucy straddled him, nodding. Taking her face in his hands, Flynn slowly kissed her forehead- making her laugh. He then leaned down and kissed her neck- trailing his way up to her lips. He barely kissed the corner of said lips, before he was kissing the other side of her neck and repeating his journey up once again. Each time he almost kissed her lips, Lucy would groan- teasing frustrated her, but the outcome was always fun.  

When he finally rewarded her with a kiss, it was deep and sensual, Lucy sighed into it- as if she was releasing pent up tension. Flynn felt his chest stretch with affection as he worked her soft lips open- slowly offering her his tongue, which she gladly accepted.  

Thank heavens for these newer, looser corsets and dresses that allowed Flynn to push Lucy breasts up, and expose her nipple. With a lust-laden hunger, he took it in his mouth- first sucking, kissing- then swirling his tongue over it and finally gently biting her breast. 

That made Lucy moan in pleasure- much to Flynn’s surprise.  

As she worked her hips against him, Flynn took her in. Untying her dress, he unthreaded her corset and pulled it out completely. Before him, sat a wrecked-looking Lucy, lips were swollen, breasts exposed, hair messy from his hands traveling through it. God, she was beautiful.  

“Are you going to just let me get cold?” she asked, smirking.  

“Never,” he said, fishing under her dress, skimming her legs, her thighs- until she gasped and shivered. Setting himself to her chest once again, he kissed and kissed, until he unclasped his trousers. After making sure he was ready for her, he led himself into her.  

Lucy seemed to sigh in relief as he filled her. As he moved his hips against hers, she started to unbutton his shirt- the moment was exposed, she was kissing, biting, and teasing it. She then took control- moving up and down over him with precision, and he paid more attention to her breasts.  

He bit, licked, kissed and nosed at her breasts, while she worked him. Finally, when she was as tight as possible around him, she sped up her movements. As Flynn found her clit, he pressed lightly. Immediately, her legs began to tremble, and she began to spasm around him.  

After a few minutes, she came with a sob. She sank her teeth into his shoulder as she was crashing down hard over him, the sudden pressure and pain of the bite was a surprise sensation, and he followed her unexpectedly- spilling out, finding a delicious release in the edge of pain. 

As Lucy laid over him, content with just stroking his hair, she began to cry. Flynn just held her as she sobbed, and sobbed. Eventually, she told him she wasn’t ready for this- seeing her mother. She didn’t want to do it alone... and she begged him to come with her.  

“After nightfall, I promise. Okay, Lucy?” 

All she could do was nod, as she kissed him again.  


End file.
